


This is wrong

by valeandkitty21



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Peter is a homewrecker, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeandkitty21/pseuds/valeandkitty21
Summary: Peter is involved with Wade who is married.





	This is wrong

I’m nervously shaking my right leg under the table while holding my coffee paper cup with both of my hands on the table. I have been in this coffee shop countless times and I sit at the same table near the large windows with the view of the New York busy streets. I take a sip of my hot black coffee engulfing it until the last drop. The burning sensation of the coffee going down my throat doesn’t affect me in any way, in the contrary, it feels like pure bliss. I really needed it due to the countless nights that I stay up late to grade my student’s assignments. I’m a responsible type of person, but lately I have been leaving my grading until the last minute because of a certain someone running around in my mind all the time. You might think it’s because I’m in love but it’s not. It’s the guilt I feel for being in love with someone that I can’t be in love with. 

“Slow down baby boy, we already know what that mouth can do. No need to show off your swallowing skills,” Wade greets smiling widely. He take out the chair in front of me and sits on it. My cheeks redden furiously at his comment and I silently wish that no one caught what Wade said. 

“Sorry for making you wait, I was held up at home.” Wade says leaning in to give me a quick kiss on my red cheek. I already know the reason why he was held up at his house, it's because of me. It saddens me that he has to lie and hide that he's with me because I'm his secret lover. I'm a homewrecker.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan to continue this story because I have no idea how to continue it. I'm looking for someone to take this story as their own. Who ever wants it can have this prompt just send me a link to read it.


End file.
